Color the Veins of Your Soul
by nyuchu77
Summary: Takaya's feelings towards Chidori starts to bleed in like watercolors as he spends time with her. He starts to get a crave for Chidori's confession though there was someone else that is in the way from her noticing Takaya's emotions. Although who is it? (Note: Major P3 Spoilers and there is blood)


The reticent lolita artist lightly stroked her brush as she extended right arm to position the correct place of what she wanted. She was painting a fountain that was in front of her, embellishing vivid and realistic value to her picture as if it was somewhat a real-life picture but she still had more work to do with it. The zealot leader, however, stood behind her in curiosity of what she was painting. The red-haired artist can feel her leader's presence surrounding her. Whipping her head around as she nimbly turned her whole body toward him, her expression became void and drained.

"What do you want Takaya?" She asked in a monotonic tone. Although, the artist had a fear of him since he's been acting impetuous lately. It worried the death out of her and she didn't know how he feels now. Short in a chuckle, Takaya smirked as if he gave out an intoxicated, wry grin acting as if though he oblivious.

"May I see what you are painting, Chidori?" Takaya politely inquired. "You never seem to show most of your artwork to me and Jin and it's rather vague of you to keep your talent hidden from us. So may I please see it?"

"B-but Takaya, it's not finished yet."

"I do not care-Raw beauty is like the equivalent of your charming essence and what secrets lie within those cherished hands." Takaya soothingly commented. Chidori attempted to hide away her flourished expression, though a tint of pink ran across her cheeks as she gave a slight chortle. Then she carefully turned her drawing around from her lap and let Takaya take a view of what she had done so far. Her leader was fascinated by her dexterous art, awed and took over from the fact that what she sees is purely accurate. There was a hint of jealously in Takaya's eyes as he could only do but so much to what was limited from his rudimentary skill of creativity.

Chidori was blessed with a gift that god gave her, though humanity gave her the curse of a bewildered power she never even asked for that may cost her life. It would be tragic if she passed away, neglecting Strega without showing any of her artwork. Takaya gently shoved the bucket full of dirty water from Chidori and sat right next to her with his legs crossed in a carefree gesture.

"So it may not be possible, however, I want to know how I can paint like you since you're skilled at art. It's a strong passion with you and art, though I want to see how much I can do as well. Tell me, what is the inspiration in your mind that caused you to paint and draw so beautifully?" Takaya requested. Chidori scooted over a bit towards Takaya, bumping her hip onto his. The silver-haired leader took in a surprise as his alluring lucid yellow eyes dreamily gazed into Chidori's red luscious pearls for eyes and cooed underneath his breath to make it as inaudible to not get her startled. The lolita artist crept her fingertips across the seat of the bench to Takaya.

"Are we playing with fingers now?" Takaya jokingly teased. "If best, you'd be better with fingerprinting than to play with my fragile fingers." Chidori could only smile while she thought it was funny. Rarely, Takaya tells jokes when there's an opportunity of solace. The two gave a lengthy gaze at each other before heading off when it got close to nighttime.

During those few days of learning how to paint with Chidori, Takaya began to notice how addictive blending colors were. Though, Takaya had to point out his favorite colors that he truly desires since it's a part of his propensity from nature. Chidori confirmed that she favors the color pink, red, and white. Takaya, on the other hand, favors different brightness of red, green, and yellow. They chat alongside each other, getting closer every now and then-although distinctive situations began to turn in for the worse in later months.

Takaya walked by the bench Chidori sat a few days ago, now only a reminiscent memory of those precious moments together were washed away. There was something about that current boy that had a hold of Chidori, which might be the reason why she told Takaya to not spend time with her anymore. Now she lies within the hospital, probably scared and wanting to give into darkness as her Persona may wreak havoc to kill her one day. It was unbearable for the leader to even think of not taking responsibility of what might hurt her physically and mentally. He didn't want to find out what will happen to her sooner. Knees weaken before him, Takaya sat back down on the bench and stared into the sparkling fountain of water that made him envision Chidori's cheerful expression and smile as he leaned in for a kiss. However when droplets of water rained on his face, Takaya instantly pushed his hand back to regain his posture, losing sight of Chidori. The zealot leader smashed his fist on top of the bench with him being torn by the fact that his delusions was the only way he knew there was a connection he had with her.

"Dammit!" Takaya berated himself. "Why can't I do something about it?!" He wept softly and placed his head down while his arms cover his face, denying the truth he sees when Chidori was with that boy Junpei ever since she first mentioned him. It got Takaya frustrated into a boiling point of how she deceived him so lowly over this inane, cap-wearing, goof of a boy! One of his hands grabbed the grip holder of his revolver, only shaken with what he feared most from Junpei: his affection for Chidori. Takaya started to weakly chuckle though it gradually got to a boasting, psychopathic laughter like a madman. His thoughts of chaos were akin to what might be a devil's plan of work.

Plan by plan, Takaya orchestrated the blueprints alongside Jin to gather the S.E.E.S. group like rats lurking for food. Finally, on the day of November 22nd, Takaya had never felt so much regret in his life before. It almost tore his heart to pieces into a small amount of dust after he pulled the trigger toward Junpei to only find out that Chidori sacrificed her own life when she confessed her love for Junpei. The zealot leader gave into his tempestuous fit though Junpei was more than enraged because of the death of the late artist. Jin got in the way to protect Takaya from harm and to retreat at once since it wasn't the time to have a merciful battle towards Death itself.

One month later, Takaya and Jin was busy handling out revenge requests but recently they've gotten a flood of requests. Although, Jin began to notice that Takaya was carrying an empty cleaned bucket and a paint brush around. The right-hand follower just scoffed at him, seeing how ridiculous it would look if Takaya actually brought those items during the revenge request. As it may seem, the silver-haired male can only sigh despondently as he couldn't do what he wanted to do.

"Takaya, are you fucking out of your mind?! What the hell are you going to do with Chidori's art stuff?! She's already gone and I suggested that we leave it behind!" Jin barked.

"Jin," Takaya grimly responded, giving a mournful tone in his voice. "don't ever say that. I'll take care of her art supplies in my hands as for how long I have left to live." Jin gave a scornful expression, seeing how Takaya was still maudlin over the fact that Chidori passed away. Despite Jin's resilient propensity, as if it wasn't nothing, Takaya felt the need to draw out his own feelings to venerate Chidori.

Takaya was handling some revenge requests on his own while Jin was too busy collecting the contact numbers of several media services. It was unusual for the leader to go out on his own, though now he's been doing this recently for a reason yet Jin has not acknowledged it. Takaya madly grinned at his current victim while it was the Dark Hour and so far his finger was ready to pull the trigger that stood out from the revolver. His finger got a hesitant start from moving at the side of the revolver to fire at will with a bang.

_**BANG!**_

_SPLAT!_

The victim's corpse fell to only what was nothing but a waste of blood. Takaya hurriedly ran towards the body, knowing that the blood will dry out soon and fast. He dabbed a sponge in a pool of gore, soaking up the vivid redness that made the sponge quenched. Then he squeezed the excess out into the bucket and repeatedly did those steps again until the bucket was nearly full. Since it was a perfect place in the alleyway, Takaya pulled out a paintbrush and stirred the gore around to let the thick hairs of the brush soak in. Now, the cultist leader felt passionate and calm painting doodles on the walls while the rotting stench of human flesh wastes away. He didn't even matter if the smell got on him-he would only do it for Chidori's sake though now it's become a habit for a short time before he descended from his place and left what was a marvelous yet grotesque artwork he made of Chidori in that same place.


End file.
